


⭐

by Anonymous



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Conflict, Daddy Issues, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, just me thoroughly enjoying english slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You’re a bully,” Hughie says, all puffed up like a peacock. He stabs a finger at Billy’s chest, but it’s shaking, just like the rest of him.
Relationships: Billy Butcher & Hughie Campbell, Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 180
Collections: Anonymous





	⭐

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed; Please comment :)

“You’re a bully,” Hughie says, all puffed up like a peacock. He stabs a finger at Billy’s chest, but it’s shaking, just like the rest of him.

“Alright, son, I think it’s wind-down time for you,” Billy answers, pointedly knocking Hughie’s hand away from his body. He’s unable to fight off a smirk. The kid’s too funny when he’s trying to act hard, although if Billy's spirits were any lower, the lad would be out cold. The friction between them is getting old, especially when the jumped-up wanker is only here because of Billy in the first place. He needs to learn some bloody respect. 

“No, listen to me,” Hughie snaps. He looks around wildly with bloodshot eyes, making sure the others aren’t listening in. At least he’s not making a scene. Fuck, it’s twelve in the morning and all anyone wants is a bit of shut-eye. “Stop messing me around and stop talking to me like I’m a baby. I deserve to be here just as much as you.”

“Because you’re a murderer.”

Hughie gapes at him, mouth opening and closing at least five shitting times. “W-well, yeah, exactly!"  he exclaims, enraged.

Billy claps a hand over his mouth, muffling his protests. “Shut your mouth, you selfish little prick. No one’s slept in days and this is the time you choose to man up and give me a piece of your mind?”

Hughie struggles against his grip, but Billy holds firm. “Are you gonna keep it down?”

The kid nods furiously. Graciously, Billy removes his hand. 

“I hate you so much,” he hisses. “I’ve done everything you’ve ever asked, and it’s never enough.”

Billy barks out a laugh. “You fuckin’ what? You want a gold star or something?”

“No,” Hughie says through gritted teeth. “I just can’t take this from you any more.”

Billy folds his arms and exhales through his nose. “You know what I think, Hughie?”

The kid narrows his eyes. “I’m sure you’re gonna tell me.” He has this stupid, prissy little accent and it makes Billy want to knock his teeth out. But he refrains. He refrains a lot around Hughie, and he doesn’t think the kid has any idea just how easy he really is on him.

“I think you’ve got some right daddy issues, and you’re obsessed with gettin’ my approval,” he shrugs, savouring the mortified look on Hughie’s face. “What, am I wrong?”

It’s around the twenty second mark before Hughie rasps out a pathetic sounding  _ “Yes.” _

Billy nods slowly. “Bring it in, then.”

“What?”

“Bring it in,” Billy repeats. Hughie stands there staring at him. Billy takes a step forward, and the cowardly fucker takes a step back. Billy grabs him by his shoulders, and Hughie’s entire body tenses, ready to start flailing. But when Billy tugs him closer, circling his arms around the kid’s to effectively cut off any wayward punches, Hughie makes a wretched, bewildered sound. 

“See, ain’t it nice when you’re good for me?” he murmurs. “Like a puppy, you are.”

“Stop.”

“Who’d have known all it took was a bit of tender love n’ care to shut you up?”

Hughie struggles, but Billy shushes him, scratching comfortingly at his back like he really is a dog. He feels his shirt start to get damp where the kid is crying into it. It’s an absolute pisstake, but he’s in a decent mood, and Hughie isn’t struggling anymore. He’s a clever boy, he knows when to give in. 

“Now listen, cunt,” Billy whispers. “I’m not even taking the mick here. Just stop fighting me all the time and everything will work itself out. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.”

_ “Don’t,” _ Hughie snaps. He sounds disgusted, but his hands tighten in Billy’s shirt. He takes a deep, shaky breath when Billy’s hand comes up to grip the nape of his neck. There’s something very primal about being held like that, and it usually helps to calm even the most neurotic of electrical appliance salesmen. 

“You need to sort your head out, son,” Billy demands. “Yeah?” he prompts, pushing Hughie away from him, roughly cupping his face.

“Yeah,” Hughie nods, wiping away tears. “Ugh. Yeah, okay.”

Billy nods, satisfied. It’s a piece of cake, really. All you have to do is find the one thing that breaks 'em. Hughie fucks off, probably for a sweaty little wank with the tail between his legs, and Billy finally gets some fucking sleep. 


End file.
